fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Swords and Guns
---- Gai laid down flat on the grassy terrain in the crowded green forest, with trees that are leaves glistened in the sunlight and the strong brown trunks stood firmly in place as the occasional breeze flew through and tussled Gai's soft gold-brown hair. It was a peaceful day for Gai and he enjoyed every bit of it so far, absolute silence and the perfect moment to forget about his time as a guild master by enjoying one quick nap to kill the time, time that he needed to finish off to send to the Toveri Guildmasters about his current status with their alliance and the guild. "Responsibilities, who needs them am I right?" Gai thought out loud with a smile on his face as he looked upwards to the sky and saw several shapes and images that the clouds above made out. The grass was surprisingly soft and the natural scent from the green vegetation around him gently filled his nostrils when he breathed in the fresh air, air that was not tainted by the train that went through Oshibana Town and air that was not unfortunately overpowered by the fresh produce and food that many of the townspeople were selling. "Aye, today will be the day that I finally get some time away from all that guild master mess and I can sleep". Yumiko wearing her normal off-duty clothing due to the traveling had simply came back following finishing her mission slaying a nearby demon that threatens a farming village, had been walking for days as she was a bit annoyed by the fact, Emperor Masahiro himself would ask her to do such a mission through honorable, didn't feel as large scale as what she was hoping for since the demon was quite weak in terms of scale of what she is normally used to. As she was walking reading a book trying to take a shortcut to catch a train as she crosses along the grass while in her train of thought, without realizing she tripped over Gai's body landing on the ground aside from him, she lands over the guild master. As Yumiko tripped over the lying guild master, Gai let out an oof sound as he was drained of breath from his body due to Yumiko falling over his body. "Aye lad, is there a problem? Couldn't ya watch where you're going?" Gai complained as he held his stomach as if he was in pain, letting out a grunt of discomfort whilst pulling his upper body up to get off from the grass and to see who was clumsy enough to stumble onto him. Shaking his head, Gai looked over to see Yumiko in the grass as well, tilting his head to the side as he did not know who she was. "Wait, who are you, lass?" Gai said only now realizing that it was a girl who tripped over him. "You lost or something? Not going to lie, these woods are pretty hard to navigate through but when you travel around here often it isn't so hard then." Gai explained whilst continuing to pick up his whole body to stand upright. Walking over to Yumiko with his hand out, Gai offered to pull the young lady up as well to stand up, as that was what normal gentlemen had to do. "What's your name, miss? Wouldn't take you as a missed because you look quite young to be called one, not trying to be rude or anything." Gai hastily said and apologized. She suddenly had an apologetic face on as she then turns to the male as she had on her right thin a mark of Star Breaker Guild, the imperial guild apart of the nation of Mana that is allied to Toveri Allience as she slides up to get up as she then turns to the face the laying male. "Oh sorry, didn't realize your there, I'm Paladin Yumiko Yamamoto of the Imperial of Mana & a member of Sentinal please to meet you," she replied softly. As the female gets up she was wearing a type of school-style uniform as she then leans a bit upright as she also twitched at the fact, that she is gonna miss her train to get back since this guy was tripped her before she could make it once the realization sets in. As she sighed accepting his hand as she would let him pull her up onto her feet. "Ah, a Sentinal aye? And Yumiko you say? I'm sure I've read your name somewhere in the Toveri Alliance files I'm pretty sure. I'm Gai Diyos, guild master of Stellara Nocte, one of the newer guilds to the Toveri Alliance might I add." Gai said with such strength in his voice, he of course needed to sound professional when in the presence of an associated to the guild as he has been told off countless times by the others for not doing so. "So a Sentinal yes? That means you lads must be pretty strong if you are able to land yourself a status like that hey. So tell me, you get any good discounts at any stores when you're a sentinel? I might have a go at it myself sometime when I get the chance." Gai said with a cheeky smile on his face and whispered the last part to Yumiko. "Why are you even here anyway? I don't think you'd just be walking around a forest like that you know, seems kinda shady if you ask me." Gai asked as he leaned back on one leg and crossed his arms as of to study Yukiko. He was simply studying Yukiko's stance and posture to see what she might have been capable of. She smelt of sweat, stress and... demon's presence. There was always a spot of hidden scent that one with a keen nose could smell on a person if they have been fighting a demon, and Gai was able to find it easily. "So, what kind of demon was it?" "The demon seemed to be one of those types that have the floating eye, they weren't nothing special just annoying some farmers." She replied as she spoken with a rather bored tone to her voice reflecting on the event, as well as giving him a calm yet strong look in her eyes. As she stood there, she forgotten about the bus as she gives him a cold look unsure if he was enemy or foe due to the fact, she hasn't really heard about him or his guild since she was focused on her work. "So wait... Your one of those guilds? Oh yeah, Stellara Nocte" a very nice guild. Eh with that said why would a slack job idiot of a Guild Master be here instead of being with his guild." Her voice spoken as she finally remembered the guild as she dusts herself off from the random bits of dirt that were on her favorite shirt. "Because that guild master was being smart and got himself an advisor to be with the guild while he's away. Now, I think you're attitude needs a little tweaking. And to answer you question furthermore, I'm meditating, trying to find my inner peace so that my magic can become better than before." Gai said with an unimpressed yet cheeky look on his face as he tilted backward from Yukino. "First of all, Miss Sentinal, let's knock some sense into you? How bout that?" Gai said as he stepped back and beckoned Yukino to come fight him, despite the wants and claims that today was going to be a perfect and fun day for Gai and his job. "Knight-Queen? You're messing with a real king here lass. So the best advice I can give to you is to run along and forget you ever met me, that'll make next time less awkward for the both of us." Gai remarked with a cheeky smile as he stood there waiting for a response from his opponent Yumiko. "And I'm not going to lie, though I'm a guild master and I've had my fair share of ruthless battles, I'll still probably be beatable so you tell me. Do you think you can beat me?" Her eyes simply give a colder look, as a bright burst of light happens as her clothing begins to be changing revealing a dress-shape armor around her as there were a steel plate gauntlets with rune marking underneath lets with her chest plate with a glowing sword as well. "Look "Former" 'Guild Master... I missed my train because of you soi suggest you treat me with a little more respect or I will slap that self-righteous smile off your face." She remarked in a more serious tone finally getting annoyed at the cheeky response as she stood there. While speaking her magical aura was released revealing a powerful white-blue aura around her admitted by her body alone as despite her frame, she shows a very powerful resolve and magical force to her. Popping his neck and knuckles, Gai sighed heavily at the young girl and her behavior to him. ''"How rude... She kinda reminds me of myself, to be honest." Gai smiled before bringing forth his rifle from the back holster, fitting both his hands on the body of the rifle as one held the trigger and the other one held the bottom, pointing it right at Yumiko. "That's a shame about your train really. Though I'd be surprised on how you'd even get there without me to trip you, so let's calm down this blaming act yeah?" Gai exclaimed before casting a light blue seal right on Yukiko's chest plate. Pulling the trigger as fast as he could, Gai shot a '''Spark Shot that was heading straight for Yukino at a rapid speed. The speed of the Spark Shot matched the speed of lightning as even Gai himself had a bit of a hard time to actually see the Spark Shot make its way over to Yukiko at a pace like that. By sending volts of electricity through Yukiko's armor, Gai planned to use her defense against herself in a way that might give him extra time in order to prepare for the next attack, as being zapped by that much lightning magic power could cook what was right underneath it. Gripping her sword, the female's eyes burst with light from them as she then deflects the sword using her blade as it sends a powerful light as a beam generated along the sword extends as the blade itself extends the very beam that appears to be extra 2 inches extra around the blade edge of the sword. "You really underestimate me? Sorry but Blade Storm!" She replied as her hands glow with magical aura as the speed of her sword was mostly a blur as the bullet was seen split in mid-air being chopped by the very beam itself before it could touch her as she then rushes forward as he then uses the speed augmented sword slash as she chops across to slice the barrel off the gun itself in order to disarm the male with a fluent motion as she moves in close. "Foolish, you think my power relies on simply a gun?" Gai said with his eyebrow up in an unsatisfied look, before sinking into the shadows provided by the shade of the trees, as the forest was not only a place where Gai could rest but also where he could easily travel through thanks to the use of his Slayer Magic. "If we are to be playing the blades, then we shall play with swords if you want." Gai's voice echoed through the forest, only to be cut short by the man himself emerging from the shade behind Yumiko and pointing one arm upwards, casting Black Spirit Reaching Blade as his arm began to extend and sharpen itself into the shape of a very long blade. With his own sword, Gai swung downwards with his arm blade, cutting trough the air as if it was nothing and sped up the speed that the blade was going until the blades side met with the ground, revealing that it was sharp enough to cut through Yumiko's blade as a quarter from the top easily dropped on the ground like a penny onto the grass. "Use your magic girl, if I'll be fighting with my Caster Magic I expect you to do the same," Gai said with a smile as he swiped to the side where Yumiko was, aiming to take out the legs in order to put her down. "Oh, grand another generic Slayer Wielder, like there ain't enough of that in the world." She rolled as her lips let out her words of annoyance. Her, eyes with her face unimpressed at the fact, that she is fighting a Slayer of some kind as she then held her ground facing such a powerful onslaught. As she felt the magical aura around her magical blade seemed to withstand as it was admitting a powerful burst of light-magic through the blade itself. As she kept parrying as she tightens her elbows as she bucks down and keeping up constant blade movement to build up momentum and minimize energy by using tight and effective blocks through swift shielding. "Oh if your planning on using sheer power to destroy my Mana Blade it won't work since, I've fought more physically stronger enemies in the form of a dragon that didn't scatter the sword with a sweep of his claw." She remarks to the The World Eater Himself during the events of the Battle of Rengo Rosa. Chuckling to himself, Gai grinned at the fact that Yumiko took him as any other kind of Slayer Magic user, ignoring the fact that there are several types of Slayers all capable of several types of things. "Well why rely on sheer power when I've got a brain I can use as well." Gai said before retracting his arm back to its normal form and facing both palms at the shadows underneath his opponent, "Here, let me help you find your way out of this forest then." Gai said before unleashing one massive Vile Black Tempest to erupt from right underneath Yumiko. The combined casting of the same spell only strengthed it's effectiveness as the shadows underneath her began forming into a twister, wind blowing around with trees even bending outward from the forming tornado that was planning to push Yumiko upwards into the sky and over the forest where Gai would be able to gain some breathe time when she would descend back down. "Just have some fresh air, I think it'll do you attitude much better if you ask me," Gai exclaimed before crunching up his fingers and making the twister more violent before releasing the spell to try and push Yukino into the air. She uses Requip into a new set of armor she takes a more of a paladin look changes into a white armor as it admits a powerful light of holy magic, as she then gripped her sword as she tilts the handle twisting it as she pulls another out of the Mana Blade, as it reveals another sword hidden in the sheath handle of the first. Wielding the legendary magical sword Clarenta. "Light Magic: Proton Rush!" As then held out her hand, then admits a golden aura around her similar to meteor as she uses her enhanced speed to leap past the incoming twister as she, then pushes forward as she gripped her sword as she leans in for a slice across the belly of Gai using her more powerful magical blade. Noticing and sensing through the shadows that his Vile Black Tempest has not come into contact with anything, he realised that the only way to evade it was massive speed, forcing him to mindlessly use Afterimage Reduced Earth in order to trick his opponent's sight as any other opponent would do the same and instantly go in for the strike. For Gai, his mindless movements was able to save his stomach as he used his Reduced Earth to leave an Afterimage just as he left, watching Yumiko strike the stomach of the false image of Gai and ultimately missing the guildmaster. Dragging himself to the side, a trail of Gai's proper footsteps were etched into the ground as he looked at Yumiko with determination in his eyes. "Listen here lass, I've had it up to here with you Light Magic users okay? The bloody amount of times I've come to face you lads is unbearable and at this point I'm beggining to really get annoyed." He said irritated, before holding out one hand, an open palm facing Yumiko as a black and silver seal was casted infront of it, casting Black Tentacle. Instantly, black tentacles erupted from the shadows around Yumiko, with many of them having been casted to erupt to contain the mage in a certain area, sort of like a pen made out of tentacles for the fence. As the tentacles wiggled around in the air, Gai smiled as he pushed forth his palm and all the tentacles at the same time made their way in to slam onto Yumiko with great strength, aiming to crush Yumiko underneath their bodies as the combined strength would make it near inpenetrable to get out with just a blade. But one thing Gai made sure of was to make the tentacles extra thick as it wouldn't be simply sliced in one strike with a blade that powerful, ensuring that the thickness of the tentacles would have to make Yumiko work for every single one of them instead of taking them out as a whole in one move.